


Avarice

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming, Spit As Lube, Tongue in Cheek: A Thorki Anthology, seriously so much rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: My contribution to theTongue in Cheek anthology.“Well?” Thor prompts. His thick thighs, lightly dusted with blond hair, are spread invitingly, the round globes of his ass on display. He toys with his cock with one hand, just lazily stroking, looking down at Loki with winning amusement.





	Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Tongue in Cheek! All info and where you can get it is [here](https://thorki-anthology.tumblr.com/).

“A word in private, brother, if you would.”

 

Almost everyone in the room has their gazes averted or pretends to busy themselves otherwise. Thor's tone is even, he's not rising his voice, and yet it is obvious to all that he is  _ furious _ .

 

Loki nods his assent, wordlessly, because if he opens his mouth he fears he wouldn't be able to stop himself from laughing out loud.

 

Needling Thor is a pastime that hasn't gotten old in a thousand years and he suspects it never will. They walk together through the quietly humming corridors of the ship, ascending to the upper levels where Thor's cabin is. Loki can practically feel the tension coming in waves from his brother; the stormy silence, the pace of his steps that near resembles stomping.

 

The door of Thor's cabin opens and then closes behind them with a smooth sound and they are alone.

 

Loki turns to Thor, a smirk already firmly plastered on his face, another jab forming on his tongue. He never gets the chance to say it: Thor slams him against the wall, advances until his face is close to Loki's, an arm pressed with crushing threat against Loki's chest.

 

“I know what you're doing,” Thor warns.

 

Yes, Loki supposes his contradictory remarks mocking every single one of Thor's suggestion and decisions during the council meeting just now weren't terribly subtle.

 

“And yet,” he smiles in reply.  _ And yet we're here. _

 

Something in Thor's expression shifts, grows softer. Inelegant violence turning into predation. If he smiled right then, Loki wouldn't be surprised.

 

“And yet,” Thor agrees.

 

With speed that leaves Loki a little stunned, Thor grabs him by the hair and forces him down. He's awkwardly convoluted on his knees, trapped between the wall and Thor's immovable body, the scent of the leather of Thor's trousers almost as suffocating as his head being wrenched backward at harsh angle is.

 

They stare at each other as Thor uses his free hand to undo his trousers. Loki blinks rapidly, trying to keep his vision clear so that he can take it all in; Thor's gorgeous anger, the intensity with which he stares right back at Loki, his bared arms flexing as he holds Loki down by the hair and exposes himself with quick, utilitarian motions.

 

It's only after Thor has his trousers shoved down to his knees and his cock is nudging at Loki chin that Loki tears his eyes away looks down at the challenge Thor is posing instead.

 

Loki's mouth is watering and his own cock aches and throbs in complaint. Well, there's something he can do about that... and please Thor at the same time for sure. With barely a thought, all of his clothing melts away and he hears Thor's quick intake of breath. Loki relishes the way the slightly cool air soothes his overheated skin, loves the feeling of having his cock bobbing in front of him, hard and leaking, obscene between his thighs where he kneels, spread and pressed to the wall. He puts his hand on Thor's hips, holding on.

 

He only has to lean forward a tiny bit to finally get his mouth to Thor's cock, running his tongue over the reddened head, teasing the slit and chasing a taste. He gets it; earthy and salty and so familiar that it pierces him somewhere deep, somewhere far beyond lust.

 

He doesn't linger on it, he merely wraps his lips around Thor's cock and sucks, laving the sensitive skin with his tongue everywhere it can reach. The slit is a favourite – both his and Thor's – as is the frenulum which Loki loves to slide the tip of his tongue over and over again. But he's greedy for more, letting the head slip from his mouth as he cranes his neck to run his lips and tongue all over the length, finding the skin there silky smooth and yet dry – but not for long.

 

“Norns,” Thor swears above him and Loki glances upwards, finding Thor propping himself against the wall above Loki's head with his forearm, looking down with wide eyes.

 

Snorting, Loki nuzzles his cheek against Thor's length, then against his hip, enjoying the feeling of Thor's honey blond pubic hair against his skin.

 

“Give the credit where it's due, would you?” he tells Thor and goes back to sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

 

A hiss; and then: “Brother...”

 

Not wanting to stop what he's doing, Loki just hums his approval and presses forward, taking more and more of Thor's cock into his mouth until he's dribbling saliva all over his chin and his throat protests the intrusion. But this is it, this is where he needs to be and he's –  _ happy –  _ that is was so easy to push Thor into it.

 

There's no denying what Thor wants, how he really feels when his hands are tangled in Loki's hair, tugging, when he's barely restraining himself from choking Loki with his cock.

 

Pulling back, less so for air and more with greed for something else, Loki pants wetly for a second, the tip of Thor's cock still nudging at his lips. He wraps both of his hands around it, stroking, pushing it upwards towards Thor's belly so that he can kiss his way down the length, feel the thick muscle where it grows wide and rock hard, pulsing beneath his lips, and softer again. Thor grunts above him when Loki runs his tongue over Thor's balls; careful, reverent.

 

Thor's hand closes over his own and they stroke Thor together as Loki licks him through it, face pressed into Thor's crotch. Then Thor pushes him away only to stuff his cock into his mouth, thrusting a couple of times before pulling back and guiding Loki back where he was, running his tongue into the dip of Thor's hips, panting against the top of his thigh, ducking down to nuzzle against his balls again.

 

He has all of Thor's attention focused on him with pin prick precision, there is nothing else but the anticipation of what he'll do next, how far will he go, how will he show Thor that they need each other.

 

He has almost no space to move, Thor has him firmly against the wall, trapped, face pressed into Thor's crotch. He runs his hands all over Thor's cock, down to fondle his balls and he lifts them lightly, ducking to run his tongue over Thor's perineum, trying to get even further. But even with his head craned back and Thor's legs spread, it's not working and he grunts in frustration.

 

Thor laughs and then he's backing away. Loki throws his hands out to stop him, an animalistic instinct. He never wants to leave the bubble they created, where nothing is important but the scent of Thor's skin and the taste of him.

 

“This is what you want?” Thor asks, sounding amused. He kicks his boots off, trousers following, as does his tunic and Loki, still on his knees, momentarily forgets what they were doing at the sight of him.

 

He remembers quickly when Thor has him by the hair again, dragging him across the room towards the sitting area.

 

Loki already knows that Thor can make any chair look like a throne – the seat in the grand hall being a prime example – but it's even more so like this when Thor sits, gloriously naked, on the lush, back leaning armchair and with an absolute lack of any shame hooks his legs over the armrests.

 

Kneeling a pace away, scalp throbbing from the rough treatment of only seconds before, he can only gape mutely.

 

“Well?” Thor prompts. His thick thighs, lightly dusted with blond hair, are spread invitingly, the round globes of his ass on display. He toys with his cock with one hand, just lazily stroking, looking down at Loki with winning amusement.

 

Once the shock passes, Loki shuffles forward to close the short distance between them, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin of Thor's inner thigh. He can play this game. He has started it, after all, and he can show Thor that no challenge of his will go unmet.

 

He fits his hands on Thor's cheeks, spreading him with his thumbs to see. A smattering of the same honey blond hair he is so well familiar with runs along the crease, hiding a pink furl of skin. With care and precision that is nothing like the previous messy sucking, Loki parts the hair with his thumbs and leans forward to press a kiss against it. There's no tongue, not yet, just puckered lips pressing down.

 

“Loki-”

 

Loki smiles and knows Thor must feel it. Ah, who is smug now? Fully intending to press for his advantage, Loki parts his lips and lets his tongue sneak out, gently tapping against Thor's opening, making him groan. Loki can feel everything, the tickling hairs, the increasingly hungry twitching of the muscle hidden by petal soft skin. His mouth waters at the musky, metallic taste. He felt this at the back of his throat just days ago when he and Thor were in another spat and Thor, more accidentally than not, hit him with a hard blast of lightning.

 

The similarity is fascinating and his still neglected cock twitches and pulses pre-come. It's the essence of Thor and he gets to feast on it.

 

And feast he does, keeping Thor spread with his hands as he presses forward with his face, licking broadly all over the crease before returning to swirl his tongue intimately over Thor's hole, getting it wet, then closing his mouth to rub his lips over it, more for his sake than Thor's, because it feels simply incredible.

 

He's aware of Thor's rising voice, moans and bitten off curses and praises, he's aware of the rhythmic movement of Thor jerking himself off, but he can't bring himself to look up or really care; he's in yet another bubble. Nobody else is ever going to do this to Thor. Oh, they might want to. But Thor won't let them, not once he's had his brother down on his knees before him, worshipping him, reminding him that nothing changes the fact that they belong to each other.

 

Pulling back only enough to see properly, Loki looks at his handiwork – Thor is slick and shining with spit, skin pinked. Loki drags his thumb through the wet mess and they both moan with the same wonder when Thor's hole twitches underneath the pad of Loki's thumb. He presses a little, just to see what Thor will do.

 

The answer is he will let go of his cock to grab Loki by the hair and push his face back into his ass. Grinning, in as much as he can manage, Loki soothes Thor with kisses all over the twitching hole and then licks at it again, swirling his tongue, then stiffening it to a point and pressing in.

 

“Loki, yes, yes, like that,” Thor begs, jerking Loki even closer. Loki can feel the vice-like grip around his tongue, the slippery smooth skin. He's so focused on the perfect sensation that it's an unbearable shock when he suddenly finds himself pushed away and thrown back onto the floor.

 

“What-” he starts to protest, attempting to raise up on his stinging elbows. He landed  _ hard. _

 

“Stay down,” Thor orders, the breathy moans from moments ago gone. He's standing over Loki, stepping over him and then –  _ oh _ – turning around and dropping down onto his knees, right above Loki's face.

 

Loki's view is the blurry outline of Thor's ass and above that muscular shoulders and messy, short hair when Thor arches his back to slot Loki's mouth right back where he wants it. Then Thor's hands are pressed to his chest, thumbs flicking over Loki's nipples right at the moment when Loki remembers his place and licks out, tasting Thor again, tongue running over the loosened opening.

 

Knees jerking up and belly tightening, Loki cries out into Thor's skin, cock pulsing with heat. He's coming, straining against nothing, untouched, simply overridden with sensation and arousal, Thor's rough treatment of his nipples sending him over the edge.

 

“Fuck,” Thor groans, a laugh somewhere behind that word, swiping his fingers through the mess on Loki's belly. “Keep going, I'm not done yet.”

 

Trembling, Loki obeys, wrapping his arms around Thor's thighs, stiffening his tongue again and tugging Thor down and up until there's rhythm. The thick muscles in Thor's thighs bunch with the quick, jerky motions as he fucks himself on Loki's tongue.

 

Breathing isn't important.  _ This  _ is important, this is his place here. Thor can't doubt him nor push him away after this.

 

Can't ignore him.

 

Thor grabs Loki’s legs, pulling them towards his belly and spreading them. Loki doesn't pay much attention to it, busy with his task of fucking Thor with his tongue, almost choking on saliva as his appetite only grows. Even so, he's surprised to feel Thor's fingers on his own hole, slick with something. And then Thor is pressing in, two long fingers opening Loki up.

 

The loss when Thor gets up is almost crushing.

 

“No, let me...” Loki starts to ask but then Thor is hitching his legs up and giving him a sharp look. He props Loki's legs on his shoulders and spits into his palm, rubbing the tip of his cock before guiding it to Loki's hole and fucking in.

 

“I wasn't done,” Loki complains, mirroring Thor's words as soon as he has enough breath to speak. It feels like Thor's cock pushed all the air out of him. He's spinning, mind a little dizzy with this development.

 

“You were getting greedy,” Thor says and punctuates his words with a sharp thrust. Loki's back arches; it's half pain, half pleasure. Thor is splitting him open, his thrusts not as smooth as they would be with oil; there's only spit and Loki's come and Thor's own – thankfully generous – wetness oozing from the slit.

 

“You won't stop me,” Loki forces out. “You love it too much. Me, serving you.”

 

“Yes,” Thor agrees, hips pumping against Loki. “You will do it day in, day out. Suck my cock and eat my ass. Do you know how good it feel, your kisses? Your tongue, deep in me? Fuck, it's making me-”

 

Loki's legs are around Thor's waist and he yanks him even closer, reaching out to grab two handfuls of Thor's ass. Thor's thrusts are turning brutal but Loki won't be deterred; he manages to slot his fingers into the cleft of Thor's ass and he rubs over his spit-slick opening. Thor drops his head onto Loki's shoulder, fucking in deep and staying there, holding himself with muscles trembling as Loki pushes his middle finger into his ass.

 

“Loki, Loki-” Thor repeats and Loki pushes his finger deeper, crying out when Thor grinds roughly against him, past the limit of what Loki thinks he can take and then buck, his hole clenching around Loki's finger as he comes. Loki's own throbbing ass mirrors the movement and they are frozen for a moment, Thor pulsing into Loki.

 

Loki withdraws gently, giving Thor's twitching hole a parting, gentle rub. Thor doesn't return the favour immediately, his weight coming down to Loki as his only slowly softening cock remains deep in Loki's ass.

 

Loki wraps his arms around Thor's shoulders and huffs. He's half hard again, having come a while ago, but he is content enough for the moment, even on the hard floor with Thor almost suffocating him.

 

Wouldn't be the first time that day. Or that hour.

 

“Is this what you were looking for when you decided to argue with me in front of everybody?” Thor murmurs, startling Loki. He assumed that Thor fell asleep.

 

“Not the particulars,” Loki huffs. “But I'm not complaining.”

 

“You could always try asking me when you want something.”

 

“Ah, but where's the fun in that?”

 

“It would be a novelty, at least.”

 

“Like this was a novelty?” Loki asks, petting Thor's ass. Thor wiggles it, pushing back into the touch, the motion endearing and Loki smiles into Thor's neck.

 

“It was gorgeous, watching you come like that, untouched. I'm going to relive that moment the next time you choose to mock me in public,” Thor says easily and pulls back, cock slipping out of Loki. He presses a lingering kiss to Loki's mouth and then gets up with a knowing smirk when Loki rubs at his lips a little self-consciously. Loki follows slowly, picking his slightly sore limbs off the floor and flopping himself onto the soft bed, face down. The sensation of Thor fucking him hard is lingering and he feels the wetness where his come is slipping out.

 

Lazily, he shifts his hips to drag his half hard cock against the bedding, certain that Thor will notice straight away when he returns from his brief trip to the adjacent washing room.

 

Notice, and do something about it.

 

Turns out, he is entirely right.  

 


End file.
